


Warning

by mukuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuran/pseuds/mukuran
Summary: 警痞源氏X黑医颓藏全篇Warning，喜欢的亲求买我的本本（跪下





	1. Keep Out

午后的太阳高挂在空中，照亮着这个城市，然而即便如此也总有不透光的地方，就是那样一条肮脏阴暗的小道，身着白大褂的男人被一脚踢翻在地。

一个警察站在他面前，精壮的身材透露着身体里所蕴藏着的力量，更别说警察本来就不是随便什么人都敢去惹的，这个城市就是这样，再正义的伪装也掩藏不了施虐的本性。

警察抬脚，用脚尖勾起男人的下巴，那锃亮的黑色皮鞋被男人脸上的灰尘污染，警察发出了一声不满的轻啧：“岛田医生，你刚刚是不是把我的鞋弄脏了？“

医生没有回答，黑色的长发因为许久未洗而结成一团，零散几撮前发遮住了他的视线，他艰难地撑着地准备爬起来，突然又是一脚踢在他柔软的腹部，危机的本能让他迅速紧捂腹部，疼痛让他难以起身，甚至无法直起身子，又倒回了地上。

”岛田医生过分了吧，我还没说你可以起来吧？“警察居高临下地看着他，黑发下那双阴鸷的眼睛瞪着自己，仿佛要将自己撕碎，又是一脚踢在男人身上：“看什么！你这种社会垃圾就该低着头！”

铁锈味渐渐充斥在医生嘴里，干裂的嘴唇挤出一声闷哼，他不再抬头，躲避开对方的视线，啃咬着自己的嘴皮忍耐着暴行。

他说的没错，自己确实是社会垃圾，那起医疗事故葬送的不但是自己的前程，还有13个人的生命，而这种事出在大名鼎鼎的岛田医院是不被允许的，也不会被任何地方接受，这13条命，他岛田半藏背不起。

像是对社会赎罪一般，自从被这个与自己同姓，名为源氏的警察施暴开始，他就从未真正反抗过，之前坚持锻炼的强壮体魄也和他本人一样，成了一具空壳。  
 

感受到对方的心不在焉，警察蹲下，用力捏着他的下巴强迫对方转过头对着自己，看着对方咬嘴皮的动作源氏没由来地一整烦躁，拇指狠狠碾过半藏淡色的薄唇，插入被迫张开的嘴里。

“看看你的样子，真不敢想这是曾经的岛田大名医……“

仿佛受到了什么刺激，半藏浑身一颤，随后又一动不动垂着目光，源氏沉默着塞入双指撬开他的嘴，缺乏滋润的口腔有些粘腻，只是里面藏着的红舌依旧诱人。

金属碰撞的声音让半藏身体越发僵硬，果不其然他嘴里很快就被塞入了一根阴茎，这不是第一次了，对于他要把这个男人舔射的结局已经一清二楚，咸腥的味道还是让他不适地干呕。

缺水的口腔包裹着干燥的阴茎，毫无快感可言。尚且软着的阴茎躺在半藏嘴里，习以为常地开始舔弄另一个男人的性器，味蕾被皮肤的咸味刺激，鼻腔里蔓延着男性独有的麝香味，更不用说龟头处的尿骚味，一切都那么熟悉，又那么令人作呕。

半藏吞咽了一下想要分泌些唾液让这一工程变得容易些，然而那一点点水分刚包裹着那根阴茎，还来不及滋润口腔内壁就再无多余，他只好更加卖力地舔弄，努力吮吸顶端的小口，用灵巧的舌碾压龟头，很快就能感觉到对方的阴茎在自己嘴里涨大。

而这所有技巧，都是源氏教他的。  
 

漫长的挑逗中，忍受着屈辱与不适的半藏脑海不禁放空，随着意识飘散到第一次遇到源氏的那天。

那是一个再平凡不过的夜晚，这附近的街区一如既往的冷清，旁边廉价的旅店里时不时传来女人的呻吟，突然一阵凌乱的脚步吵醒了走投无路而烂醉的半藏，作为缉毒警察的源氏因为身份暴露正在四处逃窜，误打误撞闯入半藏狭小的黑诊所里。

等那些追捕源氏的人进入诊所搜查，看见的只有一对热吻男人，几个人发出几声下流的嘲笑，说着“我就知道半藏是个婊子，留这么长的头发果然是为了勾引男人”之等类的话离开了。

本来神经紧张的源氏这才意识到，怀里这个长发的人不是女人，而是个男人。

而半藏这个名字，没人比他更熟悉了。  
 

“啪！”

突如其来的一巴掌打断了半藏的胡思乱想，他吃疼地哼了一声，牙轻触到源氏的阴茎，头发被拉扯开，被迫松口吐出嘴里的东西。

头皮传来的痛感让他紧皱着眉，有些不解地看着源氏，对方眼里满是愤怒，冷漠的音调不带任何情绪：“给我专心一点，连这点都做不到那你连垃圾都不如。”

半藏被放开，重新张嘴含住了男人的阴茎，淡粉色的嘴巴抿着柱身，像是女人穴口，内部的软肉紧裹着源氏吮吸，伴随着顶端溢出的前液，半藏的口腔液渐渐湿润起来。这使得源氏更好活动起来，双手搂住半藏的脑袋慢慢晃动起腰肢，常年锻炼的紧实肌肉开始发挥它们的作用，有力地挺动撞进半藏口腔深处，顶着对方的喉头，让其忍不住干呕、流泪，而刺激下收缩的喉咙反而更加殷勤地夹紧了源氏。

他丝毫不顾半藏的感受，只知道下身被越吸越紧，对方的喉咙止不住地抽搐，最终一个深捣入半藏深处，射在了他嘴里。

一声长叹溢出：“啊……好爽……”像是抖尿一样，源氏将精液完全抖到半藏嘴里，随后缓缓抽出，用手随便擦了一把就将家伙塞回了裤裆里。

他伸手，用拇指碾过半藏被摩擦得嫣红的嘴唇，嘴角还挂着几丝刚吐出来的精液，源氏笑着帮他擦掉，说：“至少，你还知道怎么取悦一根鸡巴。”


	2. Do not cross

昼光灯闪了闪，又将这狭小的屋子照亮，屋内只够放一张空无一物的白桌，以及会诊床和医药柜，四周墙壁满是刮痕与龟裂的缝隙，墙根处还有被水沁透的痕迹，临近天花板的位置有一道长窄的窗户，玻璃上的一层油脂糊得看不清窗内外，正好也不用顾忌被窥探的烦恼。

两个男人坐在白桌前小声地交谈着，距离近得像是情人间的蜜语，然而话题却与情爱毫不沾边。医生难得干爽的发丝落在白大褂那洗得发黄的领口，刻薄的嘴再次吐出了个“不”字。

面前的男人扬起嘴角露出个讨喜的笑容，语气里满是恳求和撒娇的意味：“求求你嘛，岛田医生～半藏～”

比起半藏挺直身板的端正坐姿，他随性地大张着双腿前倾身子，散发着青春的活力以及男子气概，如果换了其他人，一定会被这个大男孩吸引，愿意帮他做任何事情，但他面对的是半藏，而他胯间那根东西前几天还进出过半藏的嘴巴。

想起这件事让半藏眉头皱得更紧：“我说了不可能！”

“唔……”源氏捏着下巴思索了一下，“那你要怎么样才愿意告诉我啊？有什么条件吗？说来听听呗……他们可是贩毒的黑帮，什么时候抽过头了出去杀人放火可就不是闹着玩了，而去近段时间不是还时有火拼嘛。”

“我没有任何条件，你当我是蠢货吗？我每个月都在给那个帮上交保护费，他们火拼对我岂不是更好，越是那种时候我这破诊所赚得越多。”

说完半藏转头便不再理他，源氏更加确信半藏已经掌握了对方活动的规律，就像他说的，他不是蠢货，想在这个地盘混下去有些规矩是要清楚的。

软的不行，那就只好来硬的了。

源氏收起之前那副好宝宝嘴脸，原本还洋溢着笑容的嘴角很快收为一直线，看起来亲切的大眼睛也因微微眯起而寒光四溢，气氛改变的太快，以至于半藏都还没反应过来脑袋就被猛得摁在了白色的桌子上，砸出”砰“的一声巨响。

”可据我所知……你可是连这破诊所的租金都快付不起了啊……怎么？等着下次火拼再捞一笔？拿笔钱够你的租金、保护费、水电费吗？……何必呢。“

随着声音渐渐低沉，源氏缓缓卸了力，改作温柔的抚摸，带有枪茧手掌与粗糙的指腹就这么插入半藏的发丝，不施力度的拂过他的头皮，尽是这样就让半藏浑身如电流窜过，汗毛竖起。

他继续到：“这样，我帮你付未来一年的租金、水电费……而你把知道的都告诉我，怎么样？你也知道这个组被老巢被捅不过是时间问题，如果到时候真的火拼起来，伤及到你这小破房子可就不好收拾了，不是吗？“

半藏知道他说的都对，如果能保证自己未来一年的安稳生活，倒也不失是场不错的交易，不适的姿势让他有些难以发声，沙哑的嗓子艰难地吐出了一个“好”字。

对方轻笑了一声，带着胜券在握的得意，轻拍了一下半藏的屁股：“成交。”

半藏还想说什么，被这一巴掌彻底抑制了更多无用的交谈，他直起身来重新坐回椅子上，背依旧挺直，阴郁的双眼漂浮不定，侧眼瞄了瞄源氏，像是一个奇妙的信号轻轻勾了一下源氏的心脏。

呼吸的距离越来越近，源氏与他极具攻击性的气场顺着压过来，让半藏下意识往后靠，知道抵到墙上，他吞咽了一下，目光在人双眼与嘴唇间来回巡视又不敢聚焦在某个点，直到双唇之间只有一指的距离，半藏彻底不敢呼吸了，僵着身体感受对方湿热的呼吸吐露在自己唇上。

暧昧的气氛流转，像是指尖的香烟缠绕着徐徐上升，有那么一秒半藏几乎都要觉得自己不过是在和情人调情。

而下一秒源氏轻蔑的笑声便将着气氛彻底破坏：“怎么？想要我吻你？”

半藏一把推开这个恶劣的人，被羞辱的怒火让他愤怒地将警察摁在地上，“咚”一声两人摔在地上，源氏下意识护住自己的脑袋，但还是因为整个背部砸在地上而皱了眉，紧接着下一秒腰间就被人骑上，英俊的脸被一击重拳。

男人还想再揍一拳就被死死钳住的手腕，力道大得将半藏的手腕都掐得生疼发白，源氏舌尖舔了舔嘴角的血迹，抬起头瞪着这个可悲的男人，对方垂下的黑发也掩盖不了那双眼睛里的熊熊大火，以无能为力与羞愤为燃料，焚烧灵魂的大火。

不知为何，源氏觉得他哭了。

对方从干涩的喉咙挤出几个难辨的字眼：“你想…从我这得到什么……”

手腕上的桎梏突然松开，半藏脱力地倒在源氏身上，牙却狠狠咬住他的肩膀，所有悲鸣与呜咽都被堵住，转化为十足的力量，像是要将他的一块肉撕咬下来。

源氏没有拒绝，而是抬起手温柔地覆在对方的背上，一点点安抚男人颤抖的身躯，用那平静又低沉好听的声音在他耳边轻轻回答：“你什么都给不了我。”


	3. Fire risk

晚上，窗外的警笛声搅得半藏睡不着，红蓝交替闪烁的警灯投射在他的天花板上，那群垃圾的叫喊与悲鸣让半藏烦躁不安，只求他们别为了躲警察而闯入自己这件小破房。

似乎上帝今天就是要和他作对，生锈的门轴传来似是尖叫的响声，意示着他那把摆设般的门被推开，他紧绷起神经不敢轻举妄动，在警笛声下一点点捕捉对方的脚步声，对方沉重的步子像是死神的足音，一点点来到自己床前。

几下金属碰撞的声音参杂在其中离自己越来越近，还未等半藏做出任何反抗就被人掐着后颈摁在床上，双手被皮带绑在身后动弹不得，他想转头至少确定来人的身份，就被一条领带遮挡了视线，陷入一片黑暗之中。

那只温热的手卡在他喉咙处，掐得他无法呼吸，本来扭动这想要避开的人开始剧烈挣扎，像只缺水的鱼在岸上翻腾，死亡的恐惧让他使出浑身解数想要翻身，却被一膝盖顶回床上趴着，鼻子用力呼吸也没有一点空气，身体渐渐开始脱力，最终停止了挣扎，就在他以为自己要被掐死的时候，身后人放开了他。

半藏的手被重新绑在了床头，他已经无暇去管因之前的剧烈挣扎而磨破的手腕，大口灌入的空气让他不住咳嗽，缺氧后大脑失去了思考能力，他不知道该如何求救，也忘了求救，有个名字卡在他喉咙，但他忙着呼吸喉咙丝毫发不出那两个音节。

一秒的走神裤子就被人扒下。

对方看着两团白皙的臀肉，轻浮地吹了声口哨，一巴掌就甩在他肥美的臀瓣上，激起一阵肉波，半藏立刻反应过来对方的意图，破口大骂：“混蛋！滚开！不要碰我！”

可这一切都是徒劳，对方伸手抚慰起他的性器，可过度恐惧下的人连点反应都没有，被揉弄得都有些发疼了也依旧不见他有硬挺的迹象，男人啧了一声，带着些懊恼与不爽，索性就不再管半藏胯部，转而挑逗起他的后穴。

肌肉紧绷的臀肉被强行掰开，缝隙里掩藏着的深红小嘴紧闭着，男人笑了，前面的嘴骂骂咧咧说个不停，后面的嘴却“沉默不言”，真是可爱。

他粗糙的指腹围绕着皱褶打转，看着对方因为恐惧而颤抖的双腿，忍不住伸手掐了一把大腿内侧，掐灭了对方一秒的呼吸，白花花的嫩肉上立刻出现了几个红色的指印，看起来真是淫荡。

下一秒半藏又开始重复那些单调的咒骂：“给我住手！你这无耻之徒！混蛋你放开！外面都是警察！”

男人轻笑，像是听到了什么很有意思的东西：“警察？我就是警察啊。”

源氏，是源氏！

半藏脑内迅速闪过了那个男人的面容，他的挣扎变轻许多，反而变得有些冷静，甚至在他心中不为人知的地方，竟然开始庆幸这施暴者是源氏。

“你到底还想怎样……我自觉并没有做什么事让你这么记恨我！”

“我并没有恨你，半藏……”男人的吻轻轻落下，顺便半藏脊柱一点点吻下，呼吸与字句被吻嵌入骨髓，“我爱你。我也说过，我想要什么我会自己索取，我只是需要对勇士的饯别。”

半藏对于他没头没脑的话不知如何反应，而就在着思绪发散的片刻间，源氏的指尖轻易就侵入了那从未有人访问过的小穴，瞬间半藏绷劲身体，如同一批蓄势待发的狼，身体完美的肌肉线条被硬化。

源氏抱住这具强壮的身体，手掌覆盖着对方左胸口，将那团结实又肥厚的胸肌握在手里肆意揉捏，仿佛在安慰那颗脆弱的心灵，渐渐的他的动作变得色情起来，带着枪茧的掌心碾压着半藏的乳头，感受着淡棕色柔软的乳晕与乳头挺立起来变成棕红色。

在对方思议的挑逗下，半藏的穴口竟然开始变得柔软，甚至溢出些爱液，将那张小嘴装点得亮闪水润，随着源氏的手指抽出，粉嫩的肉穴微微翻出，又迅速一吸，像是被空气操都会高潮。

警官轻笑了一声，自顾自地解开裤子，掏出已经涨大的阴茎，狰狞的龟头直挺挺地抵在他的穴口，磨蹭着他饱满的臀肉，将前液抹的他满臀湿润，轻易一顶就被小穴吞没，明明是个处子身体浪成这样还真少见。

那根粗大的阴茎不再犹豫，对着小穴深处一捅到底，顶得半藏臀尖都颤了。

混蛋！真是混蛋！

可是……那根大肉棒好像顶到了好棒的地方……好想…好想在被顶一下……

“啊……！”源氏很快回应了半藏的期待，几下猛干小穴就软得出水，泥泞又谄媚。

源氏伸手想要抚慰半藏，一抹过去发现对方已经硬了，明明刚刚不知道自己身份时毫无反应，现在却骚到流水。

他搂着半藏的腰，伏在对方背上，身下跟着语句，逐字逐句有节奏地操干着：“唔……被强奸这么让你兴奋吗？…爽到流水，是不是也可以被我操射啊？”

听了他的话半藏更是咬唇沉默，但喉咙里还是一点点溢出低吟，怎么那么大……怎么顶得那么深……

源氏……

半藏被咬的发白的嘴唇下一秒就被吻住，紧接着身下就被暴风般的攻势疯狂操弄，对方囊袋撞在自己屁股上的啪啪声让他彻底放弃了思考。

小穴越来越湿软，不要命地勾引着那根大肉棒顶到最里面，仿佛里面有个子宫，可以让半藏受孕，剩下强奸犯的孩子。

窗外的警笛声渐渐远去，半藏的呻吟却一声比一声高，被源氏死死含在嘴里，二人互相撕咬着越抱越近。

突然半藏双腿一颤，蜷缩起脚趾，大腿肌肉因痉挛而抖动，一股粘稠射在了自己小腹上，小穴猛地一缩，夹得源氏深叹一句。

“哈……这么喜欢我的吗？……这就射给你。”

语毕，源氏抱着半藏的腿将人折起，帖服着他的屁股操了几十下，插得小穴里的爱液喷溅，才摁着他的小腹射了出来。

半藏的屁股上全是二人的淫水，看起来水润光亮，源氏贴着他的屁股抖了抖胯将阴茎缓缓抽出，伸手满意地拍了一下那两团肥美的白肉。

眼前的布条被解开，半藏这才看到自己浑身有多淫荡，他看着源氏重新扣好裤子，将自己手腕上的皮带抽掉系好，旁若无人地坐到了半藏的床上。

又是那种目光，温柔又怜惜，像摇曳的烛光轻柔地抚摸过半藏的身体，对方伸手摸了摸他的脸，被人避开。

“对不起，今晚没办法帮你清理了……乖乖地等我回来，我一定会回来的。”

半藏闭上眼睛，对他的话充耳不闻，源氏轻轻叹了口气，起身拿起自己的配枪掂量了一下，再次打开门，有些不舍地回头看了眼闭眼假作熟睡的半藏。

他又叹了口气，然后关上了房门。

在房门关上的一刻，黑暗里有双眼睛重新睁开，里面的光明明灭灭像是燃尽的蜡烛，最终归为一潭平静。

 

————————————————————

 

酒吧里的爵士暧昧又活力四射，某位牛仔打扮的警察喝着他的威士忌已经恭候多时，自己所等之人这才姗姗来迟。

“一杯威士忌，谢谢。”源氏坐到麦克雷身边，一张死人脸看不出表情。

麦克雷端着自己的酒杯看他的样子，轻笑：“怎么？很不顺利？”

“不，一切都很顺利……本来也不存在什么顺不顺利。”

“哼，是啊……你自己也知道这样他是不会爱上你的，又何必这么伤害他，说实话……我觉得你是在毁了他。”

源氏不置可否地耸了耸肩作为回应，麦克雷不可理喻地摇了摇头，将一个牛皮纸袋推到他面向，源氏打开大致翻看了一下，确定无误又装回了袋子了。

麦克雷终于忍不住转头看向他：“你到底想做什么？”

对方没有回答，从口袋里掏出一张纸递给麦克雷，对方展开看了看，叹了口气装进了裤包：“那你知道自己在干什么吗？”

源氏笑了，像个要去野营的阳光男孩：“我从来没有知道得这么清楚过。”

“疯子。”麦克雷无奈地摇了摇头，源氏的倔脾气他一清二楚，自己决定的事情绝对会去做，事到如今再多说也都是废话，他搂住源氏的肩膀，重重地捏了两下。

“活着回来。”


	4. Danger

在那之后两个月，困扰半藏多时的男人一直没有出现，只是自己的卡上总是在固定的时间会得到一笔钱，够他付房租、够他付水电费，甚至够他吃喝。

正当他以为源氏对于找他不痛快已经厌恶时，一切又被打破。那个早上，他依旧起了个大早，期盼着多几个病人来可以还源氏钱，一打开门就看见墙边靠着个人浑身是血，半藏吓了一跳，迅速将人扶起，额前的碎发被粘在脸上，而那张熟悉脸庞是源氏。

无论源氏做过什么，但都是条命，他扶着源氏躺到会诊床上，拿出酒精棉小心翼翼地帮他清理着脸上的伤口，这是他第一次这么仔细的观察源氏。

酒精棉清理掉他脸上的污渍与血迹，棱角分明的轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，长翘的睫毛，安静得像个天使。

半藏这么想着，动作也轻柔起来，然而刺激的酒精触碰到伤口时，天使还是被惊扰了，他蹙着眉缓缓睁开眼睛，又因昼光灯而眯起眼试图对焦，然后嘴角勾起了那抹熟悉的笑容。

医生转眼看着他衣服上沁出的血，一言不发地解开源氏的衬衫，然后肩头狰狞的伤口暴露在半藏面前。

源氏无奈地笑笑：“……我不知道去哪，就来找你了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“别这么冷漠嘛……半——”  
“我叫你闭嘴！……狙击贯穿伤，你居然来找我，你是嫌自己命大吗！”半藏盛怒又严肃的瞪视第一次让源氏噤了声，带点委屈与乖巧，安静地躺在床上。

半藏轻叹口气，一针麻醉扎在源氏肩头，开始为他缝合被狙击弹打穿的伤口。

一股温柔的视线停留在半藏脸上，医生的睫毛像是被风轻抚的蝶羽，在空中颤了颤，还是没有控制住看了一眼源氏，对方发白的嘴唇依旧保持着那个弧度，听话地没有吐露出任何字句。

极近的距离让半藏可以清晰地看到源氏的眼睛，里面的一片琥珀像是深潭又似是火山，但无论怎样他在里面看见了，光。

半藏眨了眨眼错开视线，问道：“你到底想做什么？”

“你们怎么都这么问……”源氏有些厌烦地闭眼皱了皱脸，扯到伤口又疼得让他回复了面无表情，再度睁开眼睛那汪深潭几乎要溢出，“我要成为你的火、你的光，成为你永恒的烈日。照亮你狭小黑暗的世界，烧光你防备的城池，灼伤你残破的心脏，温暖你孤独的灵魂。”

……

屋内安静得可以听到空气流动，然而半藏的心里却掀起了狂风暴雨，他低下头控制着手上的动作缝下最后一针，完美地打了个结。

源氏眼里的火几乎要把他心中的骤雨烧成一片蒸汽，他将工具扔在桌上，取下沾满源氏血迹的手套，打开水龙头洗手，自来水砸在水池里的声音如雷贯耳。

“咣铛”一声，医用剪刀被半藏狠狠掷入水池中，“岛田源氏！你给我滚！我不要你的钱，你也别再出现在我面前……一鞭子一颗糖，你当我是狗吗！你不会成为我的任何人，永远不会！”

回应半藏的只有沉默，源氏将目光转回对着天花板，脑海里想着自己对半藏做过的事情，突然觉得自己很可笑，像是爱欺负喜欢的人的小学生，而自己欺负的方式要比那恶劣一百倍，但他不后悔，他知道如果不这么做，以半藏的性格永远不会发现自己的心意，要么成为路人，要么伤害；这选择难道不是一路了然。

他从床上爬起，将沁血的衬衫重新扣好，“半藏……我还会回来的，一定会。”

铁门被重新带上，紧接着门内就传来椅子被踢倒的声音，源氏目不斜视地向前过道深处光照不到的地方走去，他不知道这条过道有多长，但他知道转头就能看见那盏灯下的铁门里有个自己爱着的人。

他是这么来的，亦是这么离开。


	5. High Temperature

日历上的格子一天天被划掉，又是撕下了三个月，源氏就像人家蒸发一样，杳无音讯。

起先半藏每天都很紧张，因为源氏说过一定会回来，他如同以往那般祈祷着源氏别再过来找他，后来他紧绷的神经松懈了，只是目光不自觉地会去注视那道铁门，再到后来，他连看都不敢看了。

半藏承认源氏说出那段话的时候他心动了，可那样一个施暴者如何给他他想要的温度，但这一切都是他没经历过的，也许他真的会破门而入，带着他缺失的灵魂，用烈炎将其焊回自己体内。

几声叩门声打断了半藏的思绪。

不是源氏，源氏从不敲门。

他摇摇头站起身去开门，门外站着一个戴着牛仔帽的警察，半藏迅速收拾好情绪，摆出那副拒人于千里之外的嘴脸拉开了那道铁门。

“警官，有什么事吗？”

对方摘下警帽对他欠了欠身：“岛田半藏先生，我叫杰西麦克雷，想同你了解一些关于岛田源氏的信息。”

半藏挑眉，心里莫名有些不安：“我不知道你在说谁，既然你知道我的姓名那就该知道我一直一个人住在这里。”

麦克雷没有被这副冷漠的模样寄托，他侧身蹭进半藏的小屋，自顾自地坐到椅子上：“别紧张先生，我是源氏同事，五个多月前源氏拜托了我点事情，然后就消失了，没来上班，也没回家……所以我只是想问问他中途有没有来找你？”

半藏心里有些惊讶，随后迅速冷静下来，将铁门锁好坐到麦克雷对面：“麦克雷先生，恕我直言，既然他当时来摆脱你事情，你自然知道他去干什么了吧，你们警察自己不去找，来问我是什么意思？”

牛仔心里暗叹，这种脾气的人源氏那小子都吃得消，胃口真是大。他从口袋里摸出那日源氏递给他的纸，展开放到半藏面前，挡头写着两个大字，“遗嘱”。

半藏本就微蹙的眉头现在皱得更紧，麦克雷瞟了一眼他开始解释：“五个月多月前，在那次缉毒行动前，源氏潜伏在组里得到了一些线索，那是他从两年前就开始调查的事件，所以行动后他二话不说就开始了自己的动作，我帮他整理了信息我完全知道他去干什么了，但他出发后一次没有联系我，可能是怕连累我，而他临走前把这份遗嘱给我，吩咐我半年后如果没有回来就报殉职，按照这份遗嘱执行财产分割，现在离半年只有几个星期了……如果你哪怕看到他一次，我都可以把日期往后挪，当然了，这份遗嘱的最大受益者就是你，你大可闭口不谈，两周后等着拿钱。”

遗嘱上张狂却整齐的字句灼烧着半藏的眼睛，他不敢想那个满身力量与活力的男人会这么轻易死去，可三个月前源氏肩膀上狰狞的伤口还历历在目，他没法再说谎。

“我……见到过源氏，应该说他是来找我的，因为他受伤了……”

麦克雷一下激动地站起来，紧紧盯着半藏示意他继续往下说。

“他的肩膀处中了一发狙击弹，形成了一个贯彻型空洞……我帮他缝合后他就离开了，应该说是……我把他赶走了。”

警官不可置信地眼神鞭挞着半藏的良心，半藏侧头不敢看他，嘴唇抿成一条线，麦克雷抹了把脸平复心情，试图冷静下来：“把他什么时候来的？”

“三个月零八天前。”半藏脱口而出，“是个早上……也许他是凌晨来的，但他没敲门，我发现他是早上。”

麦克雷突然觉得这两个人有些好笑，一个一边对其施暴一边又为了对方命都不要，另一个痛恨对方却能精准地记住对方离开时间。

他抿嘴试图露出一个公式的笑容：“感谢你的配合岛田先生，我会尽快着手寻找源氏，就算是找到他的尸体我也会通知您的。”

半藏知道麦克雷最后一句话是说给自己听的，然而哪怕那天他没有赶走源氏，对方也一定会自己离开，踏上属于他的征途，他又瞄了一样麦克雷，对方又重新将帽子戴回头上，一时间，半藏突然有种似曾相识的感觉。

“麦克雷先生，我是不是在哪见过你？”

若是平常麦克雷一定会笑着调侃他是不是想搭讪自己，而此时他只是点了点头，道出了围绕着半藏多时的疑问：“没错，与其说是你见过我，不如说是我见过你，还有源氏。

几年前，源氏刚进来，和他同伴执行任务的时候，对方为了帮他挡子弹中了一枪，当时被送到的就是岛田医院，源氏因为内疚一直守着他，而为他取弹的人就是您，您缜密的心思和精湛的医术救了那小子，没有弹片残留，术后恢复的也很好。

您是否还记得一个聒噪的绿发小子？”

话音一落，曾经的记忆如潮涌进半藏的大脑，手术室外一个绿发的青年低着头被同伴的家长轮流责骂，甚至被对方的母亲掐着脖子让他还命，青年的眼里内疚又疏离，一言不发地任人发泄，而同伴安全出手术室后，他却连句“对不起”也没得到。

那时半藏看不惯，叫了个小护士带着源氏去包扎，之后对方总是去值班室和休息的护士闲聊，眼里的阳光能将雪水融化，而这惊鸿一瞥也很快被繁重的工作掩去，青年什么时候离开的，他同伴何时出院的，这些他都统统忘了，以至于青年的笑容模糊得都只剩下温度。

“那么，再联系，岛田先生。”警察向半藏挥了挥手，离开了他的小屋，徒留半藏一人沉浸在过往之中。

夜幕姗姗来迟，用她墨色的衣摆遮盖住那些寂寞的心，只是窗外的灯光总要侵扰这份宁静，让人忆起喧嚣。

半藏躺在床上浑浑噩噩地看着墙上印着的光斑，那时医院里的阳光与那日闪烁的警灯竟然在一瞬间重合，绿发青年勾起的笑容与源氏张狂的邪笑也跟着重合，然而比起青年更真实的是那夜来自源氏的温度。

他发烫的手掌抚过半藏的皮肤，熨贴得半藏舒展身体，轻易让敌人突破了城池；他湿热的呼吸钻入半藏的耳朵，恬不知耻地一般般形容着半藏的销魂。

一阵燥热从小腹窜起，半藏的手不受控制地滑进内裤里，他想起源氏曾经就是这样握着他，微微用力给他带来阵阵快感，半藏几乎可以记得他手上的细节：缓缓撸动几下，拇指指尖绕着圈肉刮蹭，转而重重碾过龟头，用火热的手心包裹着揉弄。

不够、不够。

源氏还会做更多……

半藏空余的手指遵从着本心探入了自己的后穴，里面早因他的幻想而变得湿润，他回忆着源氏触碰过的地方，摸索着自己柔软的后穴，双腿也不自觉地打开，被自己搅红的小穴可怜巴巴地吐着水，它比它的主人更想源氏，想念源氏又粗又大的阴茎。

随着记忆与探索，半藏很快摸到了自己的敏感点，他急不可耐地加大动作，双指加快速度冲撞着那点，如果是源氏的大东西，光是这样就可以把自己操射。

要，要源氏……

半藏放纵地张口浪叫：“啊……！再、再深一点……”

双手紧绷着，使出全力抚慰自己的主人，他的性器与后穴被刺激得吐出一股股晶莹，可半藏还是觉得不够。

要…源氏、给我……

“唔嗯…就是那里……啊！”

快感不断累积，半藏双腿的肌肉开始紧绷，随着臀部传来的酥麻颤抖着，随着一声高亢，一股浓稠的浊白喷射而出。

不够，不够……

半藏夹着腿含了一会儿，还是将手指缓缓抽了出来，随手抽了张纸为自己潦草地清洁了一下。

不够，不够……

他又回归了平静，对着夜空快速呼吸，试图平静心里的悸动，然后他张了张嘴，沙哑的声音在口中吐出了两个模糊不可辨认的字。

源氏。


	6. Poison

已经不知道是多少个日夜里，从那天麦克雷走后就一直是这，每当早晨的第一缕阳光洒在半藏脸上，他便毫无征兆地醒来，仿佛一直温柔的手唤醒刚入睡的他，一天天加深他眼眶下的黑影。

今天也不例外，晨光缓缓爬上他的脸颊，长翘的睫毛被阳光镀了层金光，像是被剪断的蝶羽，在空中扇了扇，随后缓缓露出那双朦胧的黑色眼眸，半藏看了看手机上的时间，又塞回了枕头下，而下一秒他一转头，被家里突然出现的不速之客吓了一跳。

混沌的头脑被迫清醒起来，半藏眯了眯眼确定自己不是在做梦，自己房间里赫然坐这个西装革履的男人，对方低头看着自己的书，翻页的声音轻得可以忽略不计，看着已经翻过得也书，怕是已经看了小半夜了，对方似乎刚刚察觉半藏已经醒来，抬头对他微微一笑，那不羁的眉眼，张狂的嘴角，是他。

对方没有说话，修长的手指点了点桌面，半藏这才注意到桌上放出一捧向日葵，旁边是一个牛皮纸文件夹，上面压着一个绒布首饰盒，里面装着什么可想而知。

“你什么时候来的？”半藏对着许久未见的人说出了第一句话。

源氏回答：“凌晨3、4点的时候吧，你总要给我整理整理的时间。”

“怎么穿了这么一身？”半藏又问。

“当然是因为今天有场重要的约会啊，怎么看呆了？”

半藏无心和他扯皮，微蹙着眉头：“那……你的伤……”

对方笑容展开，戏谑反问：“怎么？想我了？……我可不能再像之前那样脏兮兮一身血来见你了，所以样了一个月伤，明天就能出院了，只是我等不了。快打开看看我送你的礼物。“

不出所料，像是畏惧着什么似的，半藏刻意避开了首饰盒，伸手拿起牛皮纸袋，不解为何源氏送自己一打资料，就这么直挺挺地站在源氏面前，用身体挡住了身后的阳光，随意翻阅起这打厚厚的纸张，他的神情渐渐从疑惑变为惊讶最后变成惊喜。

白纸黑字，清清楚楚写着岛田医院现任院长与黑爪的交易，一切阴谋诡计都被记载，甚至有照片印证着文字的真实性。

两年前的那场医疗事故，13条性命在他岛田大医生手下失去，而流逝的不止他的名声，还有他的自尊与荣誉，那是半藏所缺失的那块灵魂，他不敢面对不敢回忆的过去，现在有人当着他的面解开了当时的真相，一层层剥开他的身体，将那块灵魂的碎片又重新塞到了半藏体内。

他的治疗手段没有问题，他不是庸医、不是杀人犯，他一身清白。

而在这份文件的最后一页，是张入职申请书。

源氏坐着，不动声色地仰头观察半藏表情的变化，对方慢慢将目光转了回来看向自己，第一次他百感交集，眼里充满了各种情绪像是要爆发出来，有对阴谋者的愤怒、逝者的惋惜、重获清白的喜悦，还有，充满希望的光。

源氏亲自拿起那个小巧的绒布盒，在半藏面前打开，一枚平淡无奇的白金戒指躺在里面，半藏清楚地看见在戒指内刻着一串字母“GENJI'S”。

坐在椅子上的青年依旧带着那副玩世不恭的嘴脸，目光灼灼地注视着年长者的眼睛，张嘴道出那段熟悉的话：“半藏，你愿意让我成为你的火、你的光，成为你永恒的烈日吗？我会照亮你狭小黑暗的世界，烧光你防备的城池，灼伤你残破的心脏，温暖你孤独的灵魂。”

这一瞬间，一种灼热感充斥着半藏，他感觉自己是扑火的飞蛾，是烈日下渴水的旅人，他的羽翼、他的灵魂、他的心脏都在此刻成了火焰的燃料，而他甘之如饴。

半藏缓缓低下身子，单膝跪在青年面前，伸手自己取出盒子里的戒指，毫不犹豫地戴在自己无名指上，低头吻了吻源氏的膝盖，斩钉截跌地回答。

“我愿意。”

 

后记

终于到了休息时间，麦克雷终于可以到休息区喝杯咖啡来调剂一下工作的疲累，他点了杯黑咖啡端着坐到唯一没人的那张桌子，无聊地看着墙上挂着的电视，心里感叹这年头结个婚都能上新闻联播。

很快他的视线就被新同事吸引去，对方齐肩的黑发高高束在脑后，原本杂乱的胡须被修得干净漂亮，一架金丝框眼镜夹在鼻梁上，眼神面上微现疲劳，但双眼却炯炯有神，扫视着休息区是否有空余的位置。

麦克雷向他招了招手，对方坦然地走过来，健步如飞，完全想不到他几个月前还是个开着黑诊所以求苟活于世，现在却成了这里的一位法医。一想到之前二人相见的场景，麦克雷便有些不自然地挠了挠头。

这时新闻的声音打破了二人间沉默的空气：“近日我市警方查获岛田医院进购非法有毒医疗器材案件，经调查三年前来自岛田医院的重大医疗事故并非前院长岛田半藏责任，由现院长私下更换医疗器材进口公司引起，该公司因生产不合格医疗器材现已被查封……”

“哼……”麦克雷率先开口，“黑爪真是动作迅速，一下便找到了垫背的，源氏为了收集这些资料可是耗了2年多……”

“两年多？”半藏挑眉，显然从来不知道。

“是啊，你一出事他就开始调查了，刚开始毫无线索，但他一口咬定你心思缜密不会犯这种错误……说起来，你和源氏怎么样？”

半藏有些没反应过对方话题突然转变，点了点头：“挺好的，怎么了？”

麦克雷有些犹豫，斟酌着字句：“你和源氏以前的事情……我多少知道些，也许他帮你证明了清白……但你其实不必为了……报恩，然后遇到在一起，如果你——”

“我没有。”半藏突然打断麦克雷，“我没有为了报恩才和他在一起，他与我的恩情我无以为报，但……你怎么知道我不爱他。”

牛仔还想说什么，就见半藏端着咖啡离开了座位小跑着离开，而在他奔去的方向，一个身着警服的青年正在向他招手。


End file.
